Only Our Problems
by iCherryPie
Summary: Dean and Sam get a huge surprise when they're visited by Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a huge surprise when their visited by Castiel

**Takes Place around Season 5**

Dean sighed again, tired from their previous hunt earlier that day, His hands scrubbing hard into the material of his jacket that has gotten horribly tainted with blood as a souvenir for hunting down a vampire.

"Dammit! It's not coming off." Dean huffed.

Sam looked over from where he was sitting on the table researching for their next hunt.

"It looks like I spilled Kool-aid juice or something."

Sam shook his head, going back to what he was doing.

The room filled only with Dean's scrubbing and Sam's typing. Both didn't notice the angel standing in the room.

"Dean"

Sam jumped in reaction and Dean swirled around to find Castiel in mere inches from his face.

"Jesus Cas… I told you to stop doing that."

"My apologies"

"We also talked about personal space."

"…Again my apologies"

"Cas what are you doing here?" Sam interrupted

The angel walked to the center of the hotel room to look at both Winchesters "I have knowledge that something big has arisen."

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah we know, and the big mother is named Lucifer."

"Someone besides Lucifer" Castiel threw a glance to the oldest brother.

"Someone like who?" Sam rose from his sitting place

"I'm not sure"

Dean huffed "Then why tell us if you don't know who it is."

"Because it is a threat to you and your brother, it doesn't care about the apocalypse. It feeds on siblings. It will come after you once it catches your scent."

"Well, what does it look like" Sam asked

Cas tilted his head trying to remember. "It resembles a human form."

"Million dollar question is, how do we kill it?" Dean sneered

"Only an archangel's blade can kill it. There was only one before now and Raphael abolished him, due to he was going to feed on Cain and Abel."

Dean strides over to his creaky motel bed and puts his hands behind his head and crosses his feet to lie down.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about if we already have _angel secret service_."

Castiel tilts his head a little "I do not understand"

Sam explained "He means that, if Raphael killed this thing before, he'll do it again because he needs us for the war."

"Raphael didn't catch "the thing" by himself." Cas said. "This creature is almost like a trickster. We needed help from Gabriel."

"Great so what now, we have to find him, kiss his sorry ass and ask for help?" Dean asked.

"Something of the sort" Cas confirmed

"I doubt that he would help us after we had him in a ring of fire." Sam guessed.

Castiel look straight up in a second sensing something was coming and he didn't know what.

"Something's coming…fast" Cas said looking at both brothers.

"Is it the thing?" Sam asked

Cas shook his head "It feels like another angel."

Right as those words came out of his mouth there was a bright white light tinted with blue. Sam and Dean covered their eyes while Castiel looked closely trying to figure out if the new comer was a threat or not.

Sam and Dean heard a couple thumps and bangs

"Son of a Bitch" Sam and Dean heard someone say and they were pretty sure it wasn't Castiel. When the light had disappeared they opened they eyes to see three women standing in the middle of their motel room.

The tallest woman had straight long brown hair that almost went to her waist. She had greenish blue eyes and had a very nice figure; she was the bustiest of the women.

Second to the tallest had loosely curled dirty blonde hair that fell just above the middle of her back with bright green eyes, she was the tannest. Her figure, like the tall one was nice but she had the ass of the three girls.

The shortest girl was the palest she had short black hair that ended a few inches below her chin to give her a sharp jaw line and she has crystal light blue eyes. Her figure was more curves but still had that muscle tone in it. She was also wearing a tan trench coat.

"Where the hell did you bring us too Cas?" the woman with green eyes asked.

Dean, Sam and Castiel looked more surprised then the women.

"This was the only place I could think of." The black hair woman said in a husky voice.

Castiel stepped forward to the black hair woman and examined her as she was doing the same.

"Who the hell are they Cas?" Dean said

Castiel didn't answer right away but after a bit of staring and Dean guessed talking in Enochian he did.

"They are us"

**So tell me what you think, Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam as well as the other two girl eye's grew big. "What the hell do you mean they're us!" Dean shouted.

Castiel kept looking at the girl with black hair in front of him, "They are from an alternate plain."

"The Crietone was coming after Deanna and Samantha, I had to hide them." The girl Cas explained.

"So that's was its' called, Crietone?" asked Sam.

"Yes"

Deanna looked uncomfortable "So what, we stay here with our double gangers and live happily ever after?"

The girl Castiel looked back at her charge in the eyes. "No just until I have a plan, this will only buy us some time."

"Do you know how to kill it?" Dean asked

"If we did, do you think we would be here?" Deanna snapped back

"…...Okay, she's me."

Castiel butted in "It seems it would be wise to conjoin and hunt down the Crietone together."

"I'm sorry but am I the only one who's weirded out by looking at my self as a guy" Samantha asked, "I mean isn't against nature or something?"

"You worry too much Sammy." Deanna smirked, "Besides, we're still hot even as guys."

Dean and Sam both had an unexplained expression on their faces, while Castiel moved closer to Deanna and Sam circling around them.

"What the hell is he doing Cas?" Deanna asked keeping a weary eye on the angel.

Castiel stopped in front of Deanna and looked straight into her eyes. Samantha shifted closer to her sister on instinct.

"You have the same soul as Dean."

Deanna flinched and looked over to Dean to see he looked confused, she turned back to look at Castiel "If that's your idea of sweet talking, I would love to hear you dirty talk." Deanna tried to play it off.

Castiel ignored the comment, "Everything you have done is what he has done."

Deanna sneered, "I'm pretty sure he's never had sex with Derek Hills."

"Wait so, everything that we've been through they have to?" Sam asked this time.

"Yes"

"So that means Deanna went to hell for Samantha?" Sam asked again.

Samantha eyes lowered and Deanna's jaw tightened.

"Yes it seems." Castiel assured

Cas the girl looked at Sam, "Samantha also has demon blood in her."

Both Sam and Samantha deflated at that comment and both Dean and Deanna noticed and came to their rescue.

"At least they aren't full of dick angel blood." Dean and Deanna both same at the same time

Castiel and Cas apologized at the same time.

"I apologize if I offended you Dean."

"I apologize if I offended you Deanna."

Samantha looked around first and then suggested they get to work on researching the Crietone.

Both angels commanded them to stay still and wait for their arrival, while they try to get more information of the creature. And left.

Deanna and Samantha stood in the middle of the room just like Sam and Dean were. Nobody wanting to say or do anything.

"Before we start hunting together I think we should get to know each other first." Sam suggested while silently asking Dean to go along with it.

"What like 20 questions?" Deanna asked

"Something like that, well take turns and ask whatever question comes to mind." Sam said

Deanna and Samantha shared a look then nodded.

Dean sat down on his motel bed as Sam did the same on his bed while Deanna and Samantha took the two chairs that were at the motel table and sat there.

"Ladies first" Dean said

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Deanna decided that she would be the one to break the awkwardness and ask the first question.

"So….how big are 'we' exactly?" Deanna winking looking downwards at Dean's crotch

"Oh my god, De you can't ask questions like that!" Samantha grimaced.

Deanna shrugged her shoulders "Why not I wanna know."

"You're suppose to be taking this seriously."

"I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"Nuha"

"Uhuh"

"Nuha"

"Uhuh, Infinity"

"Guys!" Sam shouted.

Sam had what Dean would call 'bitch face number 16' on right now looking at their female selves.

Samantha looked slightly embarrassed, while Deanna looked the same as ever.

"Alright here's a question" Samantha started "Did anything happen to your parents?"

Sam and Dean both looked defeated by that question. Sam really not wanting to answer it and because of Dean's big brother spidey sense picked up on it, not wanting to answer it himself but he will because that's just the kind of person he is. Always doing something that he doesn't want to but is required.

"Uh yeah our mother died when I was four and Sammy was six months old. And our dad…."

"Died for you?" Deanna asked.

Dean looked up and shook his head yes.

"So I guess the yellow-eyed demon killed your mother." Samantha stated.

This time Sam was the one to nod his head. "How did you know?"

Samantha looked at him, "Because the same thing happened to us, only our father was killed by the yellow-eyed demon and our mom wanted revenge."

"So I guess every single thing that did happen to us happened to you too." Deanna said.

"It seems so." Sam replied.

The second Sam spoke the lights in the motel room started to flicker. All four hunters stood up and all thought the same thing. Demons.

Sam looked at Dean to verify, what they didn't see was that Deanna and Samantha did the same thing to each other. Dean and Sam rounded to get their guns while Samantha and Deanna looked for some salt.

Looking through the cabinets Deanna found some salt turning around to get focused, the door slams open to reveal five demons all in a lined row.

Dean shot the first round of salted bullets then Sam followed attacking three demons while Deanna and Samantha started throwing punches and salt in the faces of two demons. Deanna landing a hard right hook on demon number four all of the sudden she flew back onto a wall with force holding her there.

One by one all hunters were pinned to the wall heavy breathing from fighting but was always ready for more.

"How rude, you didn't even greet me before you started getting trigger happy." The demon in a middle aged woman's body sneered. She looked to be the leader of the band of demons today.

"I'm more of an actions speak louder then words type of guy." Dean threw back at the demon.

The leader walked up to Dean and Sam her high heels clicking against the motels floor. "Tsk Tsk Dean" She grabbed his face to look him right into his eyes. "You should watch that mouth of yours; it could be the death of you."

"So I've heard." Dean gave her a death glare.

Done with Dean she moved to Sam and ran a hand threw his hair. "I can not wait until you become our new leader." Sam moved his head trying to get away from her hand.

Spotting two girls on the opposite wall she turned to them. Demon number four standing close to Deanna eyeing her up and down. The leader saw this "Do you want this girl?" She asked him. Demon number four was wearing a man to be in his late 20's ran a hand down Deanna hair.

Three things happened the same time. Sam and Dean shouted at the demon and Samantha struggled while shouting at the demon to keep his hands to himself while Deanna head butted him with the little strength she managed.

The demon grunted and held his nose with seemed to be broken. The leader of the demons laughed at this sight. It finally clicking, the head demon turned to Dean and Sam "They are you aren't they." It was meant as a question but came out as a statement. Not needing an answer because she already knew it.

This is too good. She had the Winchesters and the Winchester's other proclaimed versions. The boss will be pleased.

"Dear Cas we really fucking need your help so—"Dean started to pray but was cut off by the pressure pushing against his throat.

"Now none of that, we aren't done yet." The leader looked at both Dean and Deanna.

"I know the boss said to keep safe the boy king but he never said anything about his brother." With a smile the demon started to put pressure on Deanna's throat as well as Dean's.

"No please no stop!" Both Sam and Samantha pleaded

Deanna opened her mouth wide trying to get air into her lungs but was failing, little black dots started to cloud her vision.

"STOP!" Samantha yelled looking her sister dieing right in front of her, Tears coming down her eyes.

Dean already his vision was half blacked out from having his throat crushed longer. Looking at Sam's face knowing he was yelling but not hearing what he was saying. The only thing going through his mind is he had to hang on a little bit longer for Sammy.

Seconds felt like hours the pressure was too much, he couldn't fight it not wanting to but he closed his eyes and let his head fall against his chest.

"DEAN! God no DEAN!" Sam yelling at the top of his lungs tears dripping down his face. "Please stop!"

From the other side of the room Samantha was yelling the same things looking at Deanna face knowing she only had a few seconds before she passed out trying to think of something but nothing coming to mind.

Blackness in her vision now she knew what was about to happen but fighting it all the way only to be left with no strength she apologized to Sammy for not being strong enough. She stopped breathing.

"NOOOO!" Samantha and Sam screamed

Two seconds, two seconds of complete silence was horrifying. A gust of wind was heard along with a sound of flapping wings then screams were heard. Sam and Samantha looking at the demons on the floor Castiel and Cas were killing the demons responsible for killing their brother and sister.

The head demon didn't even see it coming she didn't even have time to turn around before she burnt away forever.

All four hunters dropped to the ground Sam rushed over to Dean to hold him into his arms. "Castiel please." Sam eyes begging

Castiel didn't need a beg in order to know that he had to get Dean back. Looking at his charge on the floor looking lifeless made something inside Castiel hurt and be angered at the same time. Quickly he took his palm to Dean's head and a white light emerged. Gasping sounds came from Dean's mouth were the most beautiful sounds Castiel and Sam has ever heard. Dean opening his eyes looking up at Sam and Cas his whole face relieved and calm.

Sam looking down at his brother gave immense joy to his being. "Don't do that again jerk." Sam smiling down at his brother

"Yes Dean I quite distaste what had happened to you." Cas budded in to give his opinion.

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything." Dean trying to lighten up the mood set.

Remembering what happened to Deanna Sam's head jerked up to see Samantha and Deanna hugging, well more like Samantha squeezing the life out of Deanna and Deanna just taking it but with a smile on her face. Cas was standing over both of them.

"No No No No!" Samantha watched as Deanna dropped to the ground, lifting her up into her arms she saw Cas coming towards them. "Castiel please." Samantha looked so petty and horribly sad. Cas looking down at Deanna not seeing the light that use to be in her change was gone. Feeling something inside her chest not knowing what it is, hurried and held Deanna's head and healed her. A loud gasp followed by shallow breaths was heard. Samantha quickly hugged Deanna while rocking back and forth.

"Don't cry Sammy." Deanna said in a raspy low voice. Samantha looked at Deanna and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Still in the motel room after the near death experience, wasn't uncommon but what is uncommon: having your female version self go through the same thing you did. Which in all honesty can make things very awkward.

Sam and Dean both were sitting at the table cleaning out their weapons preparing for another attack just in case, while both Castiel's were still trying to find information about the Crietone. Samantha was on a bed Sam's laptop resting on her thighs trying to be as much useful as she could be trying to find anything that remotely sound anything like the monster that was after them while Deanna was about to take a shower.

Samantha heard the water turn on and smirked she counted in her head….._3_…_2_…1

"**Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath**"

Samantha looked up from the laptop to Sam and Dean watching their reactions.

"**And I'm still standing here, And you're miles away, And I'm wondering why you left**"

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Samantha.

"Is she singing?" Dean asked

Samantha smiled and nodded.

"**I spend my time, Thinking about you, And it's almost driving me wild**"

"Does she always sing this _loud _in the shower?" Sam asked this time.

Samantha put the laptop down to one; explain the reason why she was singing and two, because she wasn't finding anything to help them out at all.

"When me and De were little and our mom was on a hunt, De was really sick but she still took care of me and went to school, well when we came home I was doing my homework and she was taking a shower, I didn't realize after an hour that she was still in their, I went to check on her and I found her unconscious in the shower she had a really high fever. I was terrified and call my mom and an ambulance. She saw me crying and made me a promise that whenever she gets into the shower she would sing to let me know she was okay."

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say.

"**In your world, I have no meaning, Though I'm trying hard, To understand**"

After a few seconds the water shut off and the door opened to reveal Deanna wearing nothing but a big size shirt and short shorts.

Sam, Dean and Samantha all looked at her. Deanna stopped in her tracks and looked at everyone.

"Take a fucking picture. It'll be the only pleasure you'll get from me." De snarled.

Dean smirked while Sam and Samantha sighed.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Samantha asked.

Deanna turned to look at her sister, "Well because Sammy it's July and it's hotter than Satan's ballsack."

Samantha rolled her eyes at her sister and went back to researching. After three minuets of hearing Samantha typing away and Sam and Dean cleaning guns was driving Deanna crazy. She went across the room to wear Samantha's bag was and took her iPod out before her sister could see her and raced to the bed making all three hunters look at her for a second then go back to whatever they were doing.

Deanna turned so her sister wouldn't see and started the shuffle list making sure the maximum level was on.

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound while De was singing along with the song that was playing. "Really Sam….. really?" Deanna teased Samantha

**And I know it's not right**

**And I guess I should try to do what I should do**

"De! That's mine give it back!" Samantha reached for it but only to have Deanna shoot past her.

**But I could fall in love**

**Fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

Dean and Sam watching the sister go at it. Deanna pressed the next button for another song.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**

**Thinking of me too**

Samantha charged at her sister, Deanna not having time to dodge it threw the Ipod at Dean, "Don't let her get it!" De yelled while Samantha pushed her onto the bed.

Dean while catching the ipod accidentally pressed the next button.

**I've done alright up 'til now**

**It's the light of day that shows me how**

**And when the night falls loneliness calls**

Samantha held out her hand to Dean "Give it to me." Dean look at Samantha then at Deanna to see her shaking her head no, Dean smirked at Samantha.

**Oh! Wanna dance with somebody**

**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

**Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody **

**With somebody who loves me**

Samantha rushed to Dean so he threw it to Sam who like his brother it the next button.

**My Momma Said You Can't Hurry Love**

**No You Just Have To Wait**

**She Said Love Don't Come Easy **

**But It's A Game Of Give And Take**

Samantha turned to Sam now, "Sam I'm you so if you don't give me my ipod that's technically not giving yourself one." Sam already made up his mind at gave back the ipod.

"Awe Sam!" Dean and Deanna yelled at the same time. "Why do you always ruin the fun."

Samantha threw a dirty look to Deanna

"Awww Sammy are you mad at lil ol'me?" Deanna asked in a weird accent.

Samantha ignored her sister and put the ipod back in her bag before she walked to the bed and sat still ignoring her sister that was trying to get her attention now.

Dean and Sam still watching the fueled between the sisters sat at their table to pretend to clean their guns while silently watching their females selves interact.

Deanna got an idea and quickly made a run for her sister's ipod once more.

"De seriously put it back." Samantha growled at her sister.

Deanna skimmed through the playlist until coming upon the song she wanted making sure it was the loudest and sat it down on the night stand between then two beds.

**Nothing make a man feel better than his lady **

**'Cause girl I got you **

Samantha turned to her sister to find her on top of the other bed with her harms held out to her. "This is our song Sammy." Deanna smiled to her sister.

**I know I'm always gone and I'm hardly never home **

**Don't worry 'bout nothing (Baby girl I got you) **

**When I touch back down I'ma buy you everything **

**You ain't gotta work for nothing ('Cause girl I got you)**

Deanna held her hands to her heart and jumped over to her sister bed dancing and trying to make it look like she was performing for her. Dean looked confused and slightly happy while Sam laughed.

**Don't worry what your friends say **

**'Cause they be hating anyway **

**They mad when I tell ya (Baby girl I got you) haa **

Deanna slid on her knees for the next part to make a dramatic effect slowly watching her sister's face lighten up with the words to the song.

**It's just me and you against the world **

**Baby girl I know you got my back ('Cause girl I got you)**

Deanna and Samantha both sang this part forgetting about their little dispute and forgetting about their whole world full of problems because right now they were sisters have some fun.

**Songs in Order:**

Missing You - John Waite

I Could Fall in Love – Selena

Dreaming of You – Selena

I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston

You Can't Hurry Love – Phil Collins

Girl I Got You – Young Money

Please Review!


End file.
